Current power sliding backlite windows in pickup trucks typically employ a modified window regulator type cable and drum system, which is shown at 200 in FIG. 1, to pull the moving window from side to side. Cables need to be routed from the rear window to an alternate location, typically behind and below the rear seats, in order to have enough room for the cable drum and motor. Typically the same motor used to power side windows are used to power the backlite. This motor is typically has a stall torque of 7-9 Nm and is designed to lift windows against seal drag and gravity in a side door. Also, the use of a cable requires that the drum spool the required amount of travel onto itself increasing the height of the drum and it's required packaging space in the vehicle. This mechanism is assembled onto the backlite structure as individual components.
There are several problems, however, with these power sliding backlite assemblies. The current assembly relies on an aluminum frame that is overmolded with plastic for appearance. The aluminum frame is expensive as it requires many machining operations following extrusion to allow the moving glass assembly to be inserted into its grooves such that it is retained in the vertical and vehicle fore-aft direction. Also, typically, the backlite assembly is bonded to the vehicle during assembly. In order to accomplish this reliably and consistently, the assembly is best to be applied to the vehicle flange in one direction without any rotation, simply directly onto the vehicle. With the power mechanism as currently employed, methods to keep it from interfering with the adhesive and the vehicle frame are difficult and cumbersome. There is also additional weight and cost of a metal bracket to support the motor drive assembly for mounting to the vehicle.